1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal and external combustion engines, hydraulic motors, liquid pumps, vacuum pumps and compressors, and in particular to concentric rotary types.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is a plurality of pressure fluid machines which are analogs of the opposed pistons-cylinder reciprocating internal and external combustion engines, hydraulic motors, liquid pumps, vacuum pumps and compressors, as well as the gas-turbine engine.
The piston-cylinder reciprocating machinery is widely known and well understood to the degree that it is not necessary to discuss all of them in this document. Sufficient for the purpose is the terse description of the piston-cylinder internal combustion engine whose analog in the present invention is given more significance and space.
The conventional piston-cylinder reciprocating internal combustion engine is inefficient because it has valves and valve springs costing one third (1/3) of heat of combustion to protect from destructive high temperature; its linearly reciprocating piston motion is converted with power losses into rotary crank shaft movement; its relatively short strike favors incomplete combustion; and its several parts result to expensive initial and maintenance costs as well as heavy weight to power ratio.
In the attempt to overcome these shortcomings and problems of the conventional piston-cylinder engine, a number of rotary engines were conceived. However, they have inherent problems impeding their development and widespread acceptance. Only the Wankel rotary engine has succeded in the production line although it is also beset with rotor sealing problems, high fuel consumption and poor consumption efficiency.
One version of the invention is analogous to the gas turbine external combustion engine generally used in jet planes and power generating plants, having separate compressor and expander turbine connected by a combustor. Because it operates at excessive speed and temperature, its construction is expensive and its useful life is short.
In both internal and external combustion engines, hydraulic motors, liquid pumps, vacuum pumps and compressors, of reciprocating and rotary types, economy in use of materials for parts and high operating efficiency are promoted if all tangential components of the forces created and absorbed by the primary moving parts such as pistons and rotors are additive and have positive sense. Unfortunately, this condition is absent in most of the pressure fluid machines in the present state of the art.